List of quotes in Gex
This is a list of quotes and one-liners Gex says in Gex. All are relevant to certain situations. Begin Game *"Let's get it on!" *"Lock and load, little lizard!" *"Time to teach someone some manners!" *"Party time!" Tail Attacking *"Get your stinking paws off me, you damn dirty ape!" *"It's tail time!" *"Oh yeah. It's tail time." *"Now ''that's ''what I call "getting some tail"!" *"This'' one's for Johnny!" *"'KYAH!" *"''Heeeeey-'''KARATE!" *"''Who opened the can of whoop-ass?" *''"I'm invincible!" Flinging Tongue *"''Have we met before, Mr. Tongue?" *"Takes a lickin' and-- eh, we've heard it." Picking up Golden Flies *''"This would be great for my collection."'' *''"I'll take this, and this, and this..."'' *''"I don't eat anything but this!"'' *''"For me? (growl) You shouldn't have!"'' *''"One for me and one for me."'' *''"Need it, need it, need it, need it."'' *''"Sweet... like candy."'' *''"Soylent Green is good!"'' *''"Someone ring the dinner bell!"'' *''"Feed me!"'' *''"I'm hungry, dammit!"'' *''"If this were a plane crash, I could eat all the passengers."'' *♪''"I'm so hungry, I could cry!"♪ *"Shazam!"'' *''"Hungry... must find... food..."'' Powerups *''"I feel like Ben Franklin's wallet." (Yellow Firefly) *♪ ''"She's cold as ice!"♪ (Blue Firefly) *''"Nobody touch me!"'' *''"Chilly."'' *''"Eh. Shocking."'' *''"Pulse - racing - heart - pounding - where'sthejohn?"'' (Centipede) *''"I am Iron Man!"'' (Centipede) *''"Yes!"'' (Caterpillar) *''"Underneath that block of ice lies a very cold caveman."'' (Blue Firefly) *''"That's cold! That is ice ''cold!" *''"Colder than my ex-wife."'' *''"Scotty. Shields up."'' (Caterpillar) *''"I'm a rock, baby. Lean on me."'' *''"Stronger than a drunk's denial!"'' *''"Dude, I'm tripping!"'' Taking Damage *"Higher, higher--'' lower..." *"''Oh, that has to hurt!" *"Body Blow! Body Blow!" *"Adrienne!" *"Sorry, I only cry at weddings." *"You never knock me down!" *"Probably think that hurts...' OW!" *"Got my eyes! I can't see!" Hitting a Checkpoint Camera *"Cheese!" *"That's my look!" *"All a day snaps! Very good!" (Australian Accent) *♪"The times of your life!"♪ *"That's it, baby! Gimme love!" Starting from Checkpoint Camera *"All that work and I'm back where I'm started - it's just like college!" *"Well, this looks familiar..." *"Times were simpler on Walton's Mountain..." *"Will somebody please cal the maid?" Idle *"What smells like socks?!" *"OK, get the cam." *"We can rebuild him. Stronger. Faster." *"My name is Forest Gex." Falling *"Hey, what the--?!" (About to fall) *"I'm workin' without a net here!" (About to fall) *"WHOO! Cold, cold..." (About to fall) *"GERONIMO!!!" *"Comin' through!'" Entering a Portal *''"Go into the light..."'' *''"Exit stage right!"'' *''"Into the garbage chute, flyboy!"'' *''"I know when I'm not wanted."'' *''"I'll just go in here."'' *''"Open seasame"'' TV Bombs *"Support your local library!" *"Hey, look! 'SNL!'" *"He's dead, Jim!" *"We've lost visual, Captain." *"''That's for 12 years of''' Full House!" *"Kill your TV, man!" (also heard at the results screen in some stages) *"Read a book!" *"Hey, reruns of Rhoda!" *"Off the TV, nothin' but net." Cemetery Map *"Gee, Scoob! Let's get back to the Mystery Van!" *"Like the slime, boys. Nice touch!" Level *"This place is weirder than 4th of July at Rick James' place." (start of level) *"This reminds me of my last few dates..." (start of level) *"Ooh, trick or treat..." (start of level) *"Oh-kay, time to call the maids!" (start of level) *"Ah, Detroit, pearl of the Orient!" (start of level) *"What this place needs is color..." (start of level) *"Soon, Ted Turner will have this colorised!" (start of level) *"Welcome to the New York City mass transit system!" (start of level) *"I'm not in Kansas anymore..." (start of level) Enemies *''"Nice haircut. When did we enlist?"'' (Encountering Franken-Geckos) *''"Do your arms ever get tired?"'' (Encountering Franken-geckos) *"Ah, that Scientologist lust for life..." *"With a little coverup, I can work magic on those scars!" *"You cut up his brain, you bloody baboon!" *''"Are we mad because we're bald?"'' *"Loved ya in The Terminator!" *"Aren't we the pretty one?" *"Alright, boys, Phasers on stun!" *"Hey, Sunshine!" Boss (Morphina) Start of fight: *"Well, hello!" *"What now, Zsa Zsa?" *"My mother does ''WHAT?! WHERE?!" *"''Gimme some sugar, baby!" *"Little more blush on the cheeks..." *"Hey, look, my last ten girlfriends." During transformation: *"I'll pass on the pea soup..." *"Not bad-lookin' for a dead chick." *"When I die, can I call you?" *"Someone needs a makeover!" *"I never hit ladies - and ''you're no lady!" *♪"''Nighty-night, and goodnight!"♪ *"Gimme some skull, baby!" After transformation: *♪"She's really most sincerely dead!"♪ *"Later on, Devil Bride!" *"Looks like my wife in the morning..." *"Well, that's one way to lose weight..." New Toonland Map *"Oh no, I'm too young to have a second childhood." *"My inner child is coming out - AND IT '''HURTS!" *"WILMA!!!" Level *"Looks like Beetlejuice threw up." (Start of level) *"Looks like Bugs after the trots." (Start of level) *♪"Rocketmaaaan!"♪ (When riding a rocket) *''"Luke! At that speed, will you be able to pull out in time?"'' *''"Hope I don't make a wrong turn and end up in an old game of Asteroids."'' *"''I don't remember reading about '''THIS in the manual." *"''Mommy, where do anvils come from?" Enemies *''"Are we from Krypton, or do you just like wearing tights?"'' (Encountering Supergeckos) *''"Are you from Krypton, or are you just happy to see me?"'' (Encountering Supergeckos) *''"Aren't we the slaves to fashion?!"'' *''"Luke! You're coming in too fast! PULL UP!"'' *"Thank God I wear my Kryptonite pants." *''"You worse than Cabbage Patch Dolls."'' (Encountering frums) Boss (The Flatulator) *"Are we drinking because we're thirsty?" *"How can I talk to you when you're like this?!" *"You are a disgrace to your leotards!" *"So '''THAT'S' what happened to Richard Dawson." *"'Scuse me, Mr. Wells!" *"''Fat alcoholic superheroes on the next Heralda!" *"Uncle Herman, you promised you went off the sauce!" Jungle Isle Map *♪"George, George, George of the Jungle!"♪ *♪"Jungle love, it's drivin' me mad!"♪ *♪"Welcome to the Jungle!"♪ *"Hey, let's bungle, in the jungle!" *"Jungle boogie. Uh, oh, with the get down!" Level *"I ''told them they were overwatering!" (Start of level) *"''Okay, who's job was it to mow the lawn?" (Start of level) *"Me Gex. You Jane!" (Start of level) *"All this thanks to Miracle-Gro." (Start of level) *"Soon, there'll be a smoke-belching factory here..." (Start of level) *"This place is hotter than Tom Arnold's sauna pants." (Start of level) Enemies Boss (Sun Snake) *"Loved you in the Empire Strikes Back." *"Can't we all just get along?" *"You're just mad 'cause you're lonely." *"Mental note: throw up later." *"I'm gonna be sick..." *"Captain, she says she is defending her eggs." *"What kind of creature is that, Spock?" *"They ''said testing A-bombs here would have no effect!" Kung Fuville Map *"''Now listen to me, grasshopper..." *"Come on, Jake. It's Chinatown." Level *"Why didn't I finish those Judo lessons?" (start of level) *♪"Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting!"♪ (start of level) *"My name is Kane. I seek water." (start of level) *"I'll have zucchini and the lady will have the broccoli chicken." (start of level) *"Follow the crazy, multicolor digital map, grasshopper..." (start of level) *"Why, yes, I'm here to pick up my laundry." (start of level) *"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" *♪"I love a parade..."♪ *"I hope this is the Year of the Gecko..." *♪"Hey, Baby, It's the 4th of July!"♪ *"I'm having 'Nam flashbacks and I wasn't even there." *"Photon torpedoes away, captain!" Enemies *"Uh, time to lay off the butter, hoss." (Encountering Sumo Wrestlers) *"Easy up on the egg rolls, my man!" (Encountering Sumo Wrestlers) *"Gangway, tubby!" *"I'd like to have a long chat with your guidance councilors..." *"Get a ''real job." (Encountering samurai gecko) *"''Nice robe, Mr. Hefner!" (Encountering samurai gecko) *"Is it true those geisha girls will do anything?" Boss (Toxic Turtle) *"Well, nice to see Gamera get another gig." *"I think you dropped something..." *"Oh-'''kay', where's Alan Front?" *"''Gotten a little cocky since we beat the hare?" *"Without that shell, you're just a naked lizard!'" *"Big rocket turtle go bye-bye." Rezopolis Map *♪"Good times!"♪ *"Yeah, this place has all the warmth of a Dick Clark special." *"Bob Hope has more color in his cheeks." *"Hello, cutie!" (commenting on TV screen) *"You ''again?" (commenting on TV screen) *"''Looks like someone had too much chilli at Wendy's." (commenting on TV screen) *"Nice teeth. And do we floss?" (commenting on TV screen) *"What are you, a student loan officer?" (commenting on TV screen) *"Ugly is as ugly does!" (commenting on TV screen) *"Who's an ugly boy? Yes, you are!" (commenting on TV screen) Level *"So, THIS is New Jersey." (Start of level) *"Spock, can you read me?" (Start of level) *"This looks like an all-nighter at Richard Simmons' house." (Start of level) *"Great, I've found a health club in the belly of Hell." *"I'm working hard, but not getting anywhere!" *"This is the worst health club I have ever been to." *"JANE, STOP THIS CRAZY THING!" *"What?! Illegal cable--?!?! That tears it!" *"Alright, who's lighting the you-know-whats?!" *"Somebody ground that thing!" Enemies *"Hey, it's Sir Misses-A-Lot!" *"Noooo shishkabob tonight, thanks so much." Boss (Rez) *"Heavens to the Big Kahuna!" *"This guy's a nut! Have you been on Geraldo yet?" *"What do you '''mean' Darth Vader's my father?!" *"''I suppose you'll know it's "Be Kind To Geckos" month." *"YOU'' call it a cloak, I'' call it a dress." *"All this because of... ''Rosebud?" *"''If I had a life, I'd be glad to get back to it!" *"When is Grace Jones gonna retire?" *"Hey, it's Darth Vader's younger brother, Myron!" *"Reminds me of Ed tapping his birthday keg." *"Asta, La Vista, baby!" (End of game) Category:Gex